Anjo
by Cora Felix
Summary: Como alguém tão belo podia ser tão reservado e sério? Como alguém tão poderoso conseguia ser tão triste? Como Sakura conseguiria chegar até Yue da mesma forma que Clow um dia chegara?


**Título: **Anjo

**Ship: **Sakura e Yue

**Tipo:** One-shot

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Minha primeira fanfic de mangá/anime. Espero que gostem, pois finalmente terminei de ver o anime e esse casal me cativou. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Anjo<strong>

**.**

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_**.**_

Sakura andava pelo campus da faculdade, seus olhos verdes brilhantes correndo por todo o local. Conseguia observar várias estudantes em rodas, conversando trivialidades femininas, bem como homens de diversos períodos carregando livros pesados, andando rapidamente para as próximas aulas da noite. Quem estudava de manhã, que era o caso dela, andava por ali com menos preocupação e pressa, apenas para irem aos dormitórios ou para irem às festinhas organizadas por fraternidades.

Sakura respirou fundo. Aquele último caso não era o caso dela. A garota carregava diversos livros pesados em seus braços, sentindo, além disso, o peso de sua mochila. Havia acabado de sair da biblioteca e estava se preparando para uma prova difícil da matéria preferida de seu curso. História.

Ela nunca soubera qual curso iria fazer, até que esperou por meses e entendeu que era fascinada com história, e que ter conhecimento de fatos passados em seu mundo poderia ajudá-la um pouco em sua magia. Afinal, a magia não era específica e nem destinada a poucas pessoas. Muitos conseguiam manipulá-la de alguma forma, e ela queria entender como isso acontecia. E para entender isso, tinha que descobrir o foco onde tudo começou.

Respirou fundo, de qualquer maneira, sua mochila agora permanecia cada dia mais leve. Kero não tinha mais o costume de andar com ela, Sakura lhe dera a missão de procurar pessoas que tinham contato com magia naquele campus, ou até mesmo na cidade onde eles agora moravam. Então o guardião passava suas noites sob as pesquisas, e os dias se entregando a diversos cochilos, ou assaltando a cozinha da faculdade. Sakura sorriu, algumas manias do seu querido guardião nunca mudavam.

Ela entrou em seu dormitório, um dos únicos que era individual, um privilégio que ela conseguira por ser estudante de intercâmbio, e ter poupado sua mesada por meses para pagá-lo. Jogou os livros pesados em cima da sua escrivaninha e retirou de dentro da mochila um grande doce que havia comprado para Kero na cantina da ala de seu curso.

Decidiu por tomar um banho antes de começar a estudar, e foi até o banheiro, despindo-se e abrindo o chuveiro, deixando a água correr livremente pelo seu corpo. Como todos os dias que relaxava quando chegava da biblioteca, depois de um grande dia de estudos e pesquisas, Sakura permitiu-se sentir saudade.

Não que os Estados Unidos fossem ruim. Mas ela sentia falta de sua casa. De seu irmão e de seu pai. Sentia falta de suas amigas em Tomoeda. Tomoyo lhe visitava sempre quando conseguia, mas o seu trabalho como diretora de cinema estava tomando cada dia mais o tempo da amiga, e suas visitas deixaram de ser tão frequentes. De qualquer maneira, Sakura não poderia reclamar, torcia todos os dias para o sucesso de sua melhor amiga. Ela deixou a pessoa mais importante de sua lista por último. Sentia falta de Syaoran. E não conseguia pensar no garoto sem que a mágoa cobrisse todo o seu coração.

Como ele estaria? Estaria estudando em alguma faculdade ou estaria se entregando à arte da magia?

Desde que ele voltara para Hong Kong, Sakura perdera o contato com ele. No começo, a ideia de um romance era cada dia mais frequente, para ambos. Mas os dois cresceram, e perceberam que aquela era uma ideia infantil. Como poderiam ficar juntos, se nem ao menos moravam no mesmo país? Eram tantos obstáculos...

As cartas e telefonemas ficaram cada dia mais secos, os dias de comunicação ficaram cada dia mais espaçados, e o contato foi diminuindo, até se tornar praticamente nulo.

Ela fechou o chuveiro, enrolando-se em uma toalha felpuda e voltando para o dormitório. Jogou de qualquer maneira uma camisola no corpo. A noite não estava fria como as noites anteriores, e ela aproveitou isso para abrir a janela e apreciar a brisa fresca que entrava no seu quarto.

Decidiu por não perder mais tempo, indo em direção à escrivaninha e abrindo os diversos livros que pegara na biblioteca. À medida que lia os diversos parágrafos de conteúdo fascinantes, Sakura esqueceu-se um pouco de seus problemas bobos. Era uma garota de dezoito anos agora, não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir saudade a ponto de isso deixá-la triste, pois fora difícil conseguir uma bolsa naquela faculdade tão bem recomendada, e ela sabia que seu pai havia usado sua influência de professor para consegui-la.

_Obrigada, papai_. Ela desejou em mente, quando finalmente conseguira se concentrar o suficiente para estudar sem perceber nada ao seu redor.

Duas horas depois, seus olhos estavam cansados, então decidiu fazer um pequeno intervalo. Olhou de canto de olho para o doce de Kero, perguntando-se se ela poderia tirar um pedaço da tortinha. Mas ela sabia que o guardião a mataria caso ela fizesse. Sorriu, Kero era guloso. Seus olhos rumaram para a gaveta onde ela guardava suas cartas na parte da noite. Ela a abriu, pegando as Cartas Sakura, um trabalho de anos, exaustivo e até mesmo desonesto, pois lutara contra a magia do próprio mago Clow para conseguir converter todas as cartas.

De qualquer maneira, ela entendera as ações dele, e até mesmo o agradecera por tudo, pois Eriol, a reencarnação do grande mago, a ensinara muito com aquela saga. Sakura olhou para as cartas rosa, seus olhos lacrimejando no processo.

Fora a época mais feliz de sua vida.

Mas agora era diferente. Ela só usava as cartas quando necessário. Normalmente para não deixar a magia congelar em seu interior, ou para ajudar alguém fisicamente. Fazia magia simples, para não ser descoberta. As cartas estavam tendo seu tão merecido descanso.

Ela olhou para a janela, observando o céu lá fora. A noite estava bonita. As estrelas brilhavam mais do que o normal. O brilho da lua estava forte. A lua...

Olhar a lua lembrava à Sakura de que não havia apenas um guardião em seu poder, mas que ela era responsável por dois. Um deles, taciturno e quase desaparecido, visto que a garota não o via há semanas. Yue sempre fora quieto, e não gostara muito de mudar-se para os Estados Unidos. Sua segunda personalidade, Yukito, teve que ocultar-se ainda mais, fazendo com que o mau humor do guardião ficasse ainda mais frequente.

E ainda tinha aquele _tabu_ horrível de preconceito. Por mais que Sakura tentasse, ela nunca conseguia o amor e a confiança completa de Yue. O mago Clow sempre seria seu verdadeiro dono, e o anjo sempre seria leal àquele mago que outrora vivera. E não a ela, uma garota que não tinha metade dos poderes do seu antigo dono.

Pensar em Yue fez com que a amargura voltasse. Além de estar longe de casa e de todos os que ela amava, ainda precisava lidar com o fato de que um dos seus guardiões a achava indigna dele, mesmo que secretamente. Sakura daria tudo para arrancar um sorriso de Yue, como fazia com Kero. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, queria saber do que ele gostava. Mas ela sabia que tal momento nunca chegaria. Até conquistar Yue completamente, já estaria velha, e então teria que pensar em seu sucessor, ou sua sucessora, fazendo o mesmo trabalho que o mago Clow fizera séculos atrás. Conseguiria?

Com tais pensamentos e angústias em mente, seu ânimo se apagou como uma pequena chama de vela se apaga com o vento forte. Sentiu-se só como nunca tinha se sentido. Kero provavelmente estaria longe. O campus estava silencioso, as pessoas já saíam das últimas aulas e caminhavam pra os dormitórios para descansar.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, pousando a testa em seus braços, descansando-os na escrivaninha. Sem perceber, adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

><p>- Sakura?<p>

A voz severa e ao mesmo tempo doce de Yue a chamou com delicadeza, mas ela estava com tanto sono que achou que era um sonho, e voltou a dormir em questões de segundos.

Yue franziu o cenho, sua mão longa indo em direção ao rosto da garota. Não estava com febre, mas era incomum que ela dormisse assim, em meios aos livros. Mesmo que ela ficasse até tarde estudando, o seu destino final era sempre a cama.

Ele tocou o queixo dela levemente.

- Sakura?

Voltou a chamar, balançando-a um pouco. Dessa vez a garota acordou, e olhou para ele como se o guardião fosse uma miragem. Depois seus olhos verdes correram pelo quarto.

- Yue? Onde está Kero?

Os olhos prateados do anjo a fitaram com preocupação. Sakura parecia triste. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para notar a falta de brilhos nas orbes esmeraldas. Ela estava chorando? Seus olhos estavam avermelhados...

- Kero não está aqui. Ainda deve demorar. Sou apenas eu. Sakura, você está bem? – ele perguntou. – Parece triste.

Disse de forma sincera, e quando Sakura lembrou-se do que a deixou exausta a ponto de dormir sobre os livros, não conseguiu fazer com que seus olhos não voltassem a lacrimejar. Yue percebeu isso facilmente.

- Por que está chorando? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não estou chorando! – ela disse irritada. – Não ainda. – completou.

Yue se preocupou, Sakura era uma garota alegre, e vê-la chorar era uma quebra grande de um parâmetro importante. Aproximou-se dela, mas logo a garota se afastou, indo até a cama e deitando-se no colchão, olhando para o teto.

Ele não desistiu, caminhou em direção à cama, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Sakura, o que te perturba?

Ela estava com seus olhos focados no teto escuro do quarto, determinada a não fitá-lo diretamente. Yue parecia conhecê-la bem, mesmo que o tempo de convivência fosse pouco e ele quase não estivesse ao lado dela. Depois de alguns segundos percebendo que o guardião não sairia dali, ela tomou a coragem de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. E se arrependeu no mesmo momento de fazê-lo.

Ele era tão belo...

Uma criatura tão bela não podia ter um coração tão carregado. A vontade de Sakura era de libertá-lo, para que o anjo pudesse sair e seguir pelo caminho que quisesse. Mas ela sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Ela tinha o direito sobre ele, mas além desse direito, ela tinha a responsabilidade de cuidar dele, de ser uma dona no mínimo memorável. E mesmo que ele não concordasse em estar ao lado dela para sempre, até que outro com poderes mágicos possuísse as cartas Clow, ele tinha o dever de estar ali, exatamente onde estava. Ele era seu guardião.

Estavam entrelaçados pelo destino e principalmente pelos deveres.

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu? O que te perturba?

Yue voltou a perguntar, e Sakura percebeu que não conseguiria aguentar mais aquele peso dentro de si. Estava angustiada, e tal angústia vinha de um aspecto de sua vida que ela não podia compartilhar com ninguém. Como contaria para seu pai sobre sua magia e suas responsabilidades? Não queria incomodar Touya e Tomoyo. Os dois a ajudaram muito por vários anos. Mereciam descanso de seus problemas e inseguranças.

- Sinto-me só, Yue. – ela confessou parte de sua tristeza. – Como nunca me senti antes.

Ouvir dela aquelas palavras fora quase como um golpe físico no anjo. Yue a conhecera anos atrás. Sakura sempre fora uma garota alegre, e sempre conseguira vencer os obstáculos com frequência e dignidade. Ele sabia que a mudança de país fora quase um golpe para ela, mesmo que ela estivesse buscando um futuro melhor. Mas ele não tinha ideia do quão profundo tal golpe fora.

- Sinto como se estivesse em um buraco. E tentasse sair dele. Mas quando mais eu tento, mais a terra cai sobre mim...

Ela voltou a fitar o teto, não suportando encarar aquelas orbes prateadas e sérias.

- O que está dizendo, Sakura? Está tendo problemas na faculdade? Você é uma grande maga... – ela soltou um assobio de descrença quando o ouviu dizer isso. – As cartas Clow estão gratas pelo seu trabalho.

- Apenas elas. – ela o fitou seriamente. – Infelizmente.

E quando ela terminou de dizer aquilo, Yue percebeu finalmente o que tanto a incomodava. Era ele. Seu jeito estranho e calado de permanecer ao lado dela quando necessário. A sua grande mania de venerar o mago Clow e colocar os poderes dela em pauta. Sakura estava insegura, e ele era grande responsável por isso. Na verdade, ele era o único responsável.

Sentiu-se culpado no mesmo momento.

- Sakura...

- Não. – ela o interrompeu. – Por favor, Yue. Hoje não. Não quero ouvir palavras de conforto. Sei o que se passa no seu coração. Sei o que realmente pensa. Quando não o coloca em voz alta, trata de mostrar com atitudes. – ela colocou uma almofada no rosto. – Deixe-me só.

Ele não deixaria. Nunca a deixaria. Sakura estava equivocada em grande parte disso. Yue sentia falta de Clow, sim. Mas já entendera que o seu querido mago fora inteligente e sábio o suficiente para passar a sua responsabilidade para a pessoa certa. Sim, aquela garota era a pessoa certa. Ele confiava plenamente no poder de escolha de Clow, bem como confiava na magia de Sakura. Agora.

Mas com ela, tudo era diferente. Com ela, Yue não podia simplesmente deitar-se ao lado dela na cama, ele não podia sentar-se debaixo de cerejeiras e observar o céu. Sakura não era uma garota quieta, ela gostava de conversar, de tocar nas pessoas. E tudo era mais fácil quando ela não passava de uma garota do quinto ano. Mas Sakura crescera... e tornara-se uma mulher. Uma bela mulher. Seus cabelos, antes sempre amarrados com lacinhos de cerejas, agora permaneciam frequentemente soltos. Os olhos perderam a inocência de criança e tomaram o brilho de uma mulher madura que sabe o que quer.

O corpo... Yue não gostava de pensar no corpo. Sakura não fazia ideia do quão desconcertante era vê-la mudar de roupa. Kero estava acostumado, Kero era um guardião em forma de animal. O corpo humano era indiferente para ele. Kero se interessava por doces. E Yue... ele cada dia se interessava mais pela apetitosa sobremesa que era aquela garota nua, trocando de blusa como trocava anos atrás, não tendo ideia do quanto seus seios aumentaram, o quanto sua cintura afinara e o quanto suas curvas tornaram-se mais visíveis e harmoniosas.

Infelizmente, a forma original de Yue, mesmo angelical, era humana. Yukito era humano, e por ser humano, tinha desejos. Parte desse desejo era mesclada à personalidade de Yue. Mesmo sendo um guardião que usava o poder da lua, mesmo não sendo humano, sua forma física era. E sua forma física infelizmente achava a forma de Sakura algo tão belo, que ele precisou se afastar aos poucos.

Mas ele não queria que Sakura pensasse que ele estava se afastando por achá-la indigna de ser dona dele. Nunca foi esse o seu objetivo. Ele sentiu-se inquieto, como se paredes estivessem se fechando ao seu redor. A sua vontade era de abrir as asas ali mesmo e voar. As asas... esquecera-se completamente de ocultá-las. Mas Sakura nunca reclamou do espaço que suas asas tomavam no quarto. Na verdade, Sakura nunca reclamou de nada. Ela sempre o aceitou do modo que ele era. Mesmo quando ela conhecera o seu lado mais cruel e indiferente.

Sakura retirou a almofada do rosto, de repente se sentindo estranha. Yue parecia emanar algo que ela estava acostumada senti-lo projetando. Olhou-o com atenção.

- Yue. Você está triste.

Afirmou com convicção, deixando-o surpreso. Como ela sabia quando ele estava triste? Agora os olhos verdes fitavam com atenção os olhos prateados.

- Não estou. – ele desconversou.

- Está sim. Sinto quando está. Sinto tão facilmente sua tristeza quanto um animal sente a chuva chegando.

O sorriso de Yue foi calmo e mínimo, e durou apenas alguns segundos. Sakura nunca tinha visto o guardião sorrir. Mas não conseguiu conter o seu próprio sorriso ao ver a expressão rara no rosto dele.

- Sakura... Preciso lhe contar algo...

- Ah, não precisa, Yue. Sei o que se passa em seu coração, lembra? Acho que precisamos superar isso... ou vamos nos machucar mais ainda...

Ela estava se referindo ao eterno amor que Yue sentia por Clow. Mas agora tudo mudara. O guardião a amava também. Como tutora, como dona, e como mulher.

- Não é isso, Sakura. Não é nada disso. – o modo como ele falou aquilo a deixou quieta e temerosa. – Eu te amo.

As palavras a pegaram desprevenida. Ela esperara aquelas palavras por tantos anos... algo concreto de que finalmente ela conquistara aquele guardião, que ela era merecedora de seu apoio e de sua fé. O peito dela foi tomado por algo que ela não sabia distinguir, mas que parecia muito com... felicidade.

- Yue... não sabe como esperei por essas palavras...

Ela sorriu, mas surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando o anjo aproximou-se de si, as mãos longas e frias pegando os ombros dela, puxando-a em direção a ele. A boca dele tocou a dela com tanta delicadeza, que ela pensou seriamente se ele estava fazendo aquilo para deixá-la calada, ou se era realmente o que ele queria.

Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo?

Os lábios dele não a deixaram como ela achou que ia acontecer, pelo contrário, ele estava abrindo a boca, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo. Sakura não conseguiu acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas estava tão envolvida no momento, tão envolvida por aquele anjo, que se pegou abrindo os próprios lábios dando passagem para a língua que um dia lhe dissera muitas injúrias.

Beijar Yue era como beijar, literalmente, um anjo. Seus lábios eram macios, suas mãos, antes nos ombros de forma calma, agora desciam avidamente pela cintura dela, pegando-a ali e puxando-a ainda mais para si. Sakura conseguia sentir o cheiro característico dele, bem como sentia os cabelos brancos roçarem levemente em suas pernas. Cabelos longos e bonitos, que ela secretamente já desejara tocar.

Beijaram-se por minutos, saboreando o gosto um do outro, sentindo os movimentos dos lábios, e como aqueles movimentos diziam mais do que palavras. Yue não a amava apenas como tutora, ele a amava como mulher. Sakura sempre desejou que ele a aceitasse, mas a sua aceitação passou a ser um desejo íntimo, que ela escondera por medo de achar impossível. Mas era impossível? O que estavam fazendo? Era correto?

Ambos não sabiam responder essas perguntas, mas estavam convictos de que agora que começaram aquilo, quebrando regras e tabus que influenciavam até a magia, não iriam parar, terminariam apenas quando chegassem ao fim.

As asas de Yue fecharam-se em volta de Sakura, uma maneira quase companheira de não expô-la mais a tudo. Pois agora as mãos masculinas iam em direção à bainha da camisola dela, levantando o tecido com leveza, sentindo a pele quente que a garota possuía. A pele... ele sentia vontade de deixar marcas naquela pele.

Sakura aproximava-se dele a cada segundo, e quando se deu por si, já estava sentada no colo do guardião, as pernas sempre torneadas por anos de educação física e corrida em cada lado do corpo forte e esguio que ele possuía. O tecido da roupa dele era sedoso, mas ela desejava mesmo era sentir a pele dele.

- Como faço para tirar isso? – ela perguntou de forma abafada, sentindo-o estremecer quando os lábios dela o deixaram para fazer a pergunta. – Yue... o que estamos fazendo?

- Você eu não sei... eu estou fazendo o que desejo fazer desde que você tornou-se essa mulher linda que é...

Ele voltou a beijá-la, mas percebeu que a garota ficara estática com suas palavras, as mãos femininas ainda estavam pousadas no peito forte, como se ela quisesse lembrá-lo de que ele teria que se livrar daquela roupa da mesma forma que ele estava arrancando a dela.

Sakura estava seminua em questões de minutos, e Yue finalmente pousara os olhos prateados nos seios que ele tanto desejara, um olhar masculino que ele camuflava sempre quando ela trocava de roupa perto dele, mas que agora ele permitiu-se deixar à vista, mostrando a ela como a desejava.

O rosto de Sakura estava pegando fogo.

- Yue...

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompida quando ele tomou um dos seios com a boca, experimentando a carne que ele almejava com tanta avidez. Ela fechou os olhos, os lábios entreabrindo-se para deixar escapar um gemido de puro prazer, algo que ela não sentia há tempos. Não era mais virgem. Morar nos Estados Unidos e ter dezoito anos abria portas para muitas descobertas. Mas Sakura nunca tinha sido tocada daquela maneira, como se o toque estivesse a reverenciando.

E estava. Yue a queria, de todas as formas, e mostrava isso através dos toques, mostrava isso no modo como retirou a lingerie dela, no modo como fez as suas próprias roupas desaparecerem e no modo como finalmente a abraçou, sentindo a pele dela contra a dele, a carne trêmula dela contra a dele, excitados demais para disfarçar. Sakura percebeu isso com facilidade, e olhou-o com atenção, esperando o outro passo do guardião.

- Eu... – ele começou. – Não quero fazer isso se você não quiser.

_Mas por favor, queira_. Pensou consigo mesmo. Ela sorriu minimamente, os dedos embrenhando-se nos cabelos brancos, acariciando-os com carinho e ao mesmo tempo luxúria. A boca dela mordiscou levemente o lábio dele, e as mãos desceram vagarosamente pelo peito forte, sentindo os músculos nos lugares certos, mantidos assim por séculos de lutas e magia. Desceram até o ponto que ela queria, sentindo a carne dele túrgida, sentindo como ele a desejava.

Direcionou-o para o seu centro, afundando-se nele com facilidade, a excitação de ambos ajudando nisso. Yue fechou os olhos, sentindo-se como nunca havia se sentido antes. Nunca havia experimentado os prazeres da carne, mesmo que algum instinto dentro de si lhe dissesse o modo de fazer tudo como se já soubesse.

Os braços fortes dele a abraçaram mais fortemente, Sakura fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para trás e mexendo o quadril levemente, sentindo o guardião dentro de si, sentindo as asas dele em volta dos dois, cobrindo-os como se estivessem fazendo algo errado. E estavam. Devia haver uma regra para isso, a protetora da magia não podia deitar-se com seu guardião.

Ela sentiu as penas sedosas deslizarem pelas suas costas, enviando arrepios por todo o seu corpo, as asas e o corpo esguio dele mexiam-se de acordo com os movimentos que ela fazia. O membro dele tocava nas partes mais delicadas dela, enviando ondas de prazer por cada músculo. Tocaram-se por quase uma hora, sentindo um ao outro como nunca haviam sentido, ela experimentando o que era ser amada e desejada da forma mais pura possível, ele experimentando o prazer da carne e como era delicioso sentir seu desejo ser saciado à medida que invadia aquele corpo.

O corpo de sua Sakura. Sua garota, agora mulher. Sua.

Ela estremeceu nos braços dele, amolecendo levemente o corpo, tocando o ombro dele com os lábios, experimentando o gosto que a pele pálida dele possuía. Ele manteve o ritmo por alguns minutos, até sentir a sua libertação completa. Um prazer em sua forma mais cristalina, algo que o pegou desprevenido. Sakura viu-o gemer em redenção, e Yue a abraçou mais fortemente no processo, como se a quisesse por perto enquanto ele sentia aquilo.

Permaneceram abraçados por alguns minutos, até que ambos perceberam que infelizmente precisavam se separar, precisavam encarar aquilo de frente. Yue a soltou com calma, hesitando um pouco em fazê-lo. Ela esperou alguns segundos para encarar aqueles olhos prateados.

- O que fizemos... – ela começou.

- Permanece entre nós... não como um segredo sujo de algo errado que aconteceu, mas como uma cumplicidade por algo diferente que começou... – ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, tocando o queixo dela como fizera na primeira vez em que se viram. – Algo que pretendo continuar.

O sorriso de Sakura foi o mais belo que ela já dera, na opinião dele. Mas ele não sorriu. Contudo, ela percebeu nas orbes claras dele algo que nunca acontecera. Brilhavam de desejo e carinho. Carinho e amor. Sentimentos puros. Mais puros do que os que ela buscara no guardião por anos.

Os dedos dela passaram levemente pelo cabelo branco, indo em direção ao ombro e chegando na parte onde a asa começava. Ela acariciou ali, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos.

- Kero estará aqui em breve... temos que nos vestir... e... temos que nos afastar.

Mas ela queria tanto o corpo dele assim, perto dela, dentro dela, como ele ainda estava. Os olhos dele fecharam-se brevemente, e ela percebeu uma pequena luz emitir do corpo dele. Não entendeu de súbito o que estava acontecendo, mas logo depois ele abriu os olhos, fitando-a com atenção.

- Kero está longe, mas não demorará a chegar. Acho que ele conseguiu informações valiosas.

Sakura afastou-se dele rapidamente, sua parte mágica ativando no mesmo segundo. Yue sentiu falta do corpo dela no mesmo momento.

- Informações valiosas? Como o que?

- Como possíveis magos usando de forma ruim a magia. Magia negra...

- Magia negra realmente existe? Nos livros que encontrei ao longo dos estudos, isso era apenas uma lenda... algo para diferenciar magos ruins de bons.

Os olhos dele foram em direção à janela. O anjo parecia pensativo.

- Acho que existe magia negra. Mas é rara... se alguém estiver a praticando... pode ser poderoso. – ele a olhou de súbito. – Nada com que você não consiga lidar.

A fé que ele depositou naquelas palavras tocou-a de uma forma até mesmo íntima. Ela desviou os olhos dos dele, fitando com calma o cabelo branco que caía em cascata pelos ombros largos e nus.

- Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece...

Yue abraçou-a em seguida, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Até lá, quero-a por perto. A manterei em segurança com minha própria vida. – Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dele. – A visitarei sempre... pela noite. Quando Kero não estiver por perto...

Ele se afastou brevemente dela, olhando-a com atenção e desejo.

- Eu a amo. E farei de tudo para que você seja feliz.

O sorriso que passeou pelo rosto de Sakura foi doce, e ao mesmo tempo carregava uma felicidade plena quando ela respondeu.

- Eu já sou.


End file.
